


Dame Una Hora

by CatyLoVe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, F/M, Falling In Love, Paris (City), song-fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyLoVe/pseuds/CatyLoVe
Summary: "Tú, tu hora tendrás para defraudar y tú, en esa hora tendrás tu oportunidad"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois & Nathaniel Kurtzberg





	1. Un

**Author's Note:**

> Universo Alternativo.  
> Song-fic de MIraculous Ladybug.  
> Basado en la canción: Dame una hora - Santa RM Ft. C Kan, Norykko & Kryz.  
> Los personajes le pertenecen a Thomas Astruc y Zagtoon/ZAG Entertainment.

Tic Tac. Tic Tac.

Las manecillas del reloj son lo único que se escucha en el pasillo, vuelvo a golpear la puerta esperando tu respuesta.

—Chloé, no puedes encerrarte en el baño todo el día. Por favor, abre la puerta —vuelvo a pedirte desde el otro lado de la puerta, hastiado. Es la cuarta pelea que tenemos en esta escapada de tres días que supuestamente serviría para limar las asperezas en nuestra relación, creo que ha sido en vano.

—¡Déjame sola Adrien! —gritaste arrojando algo a la puerta.

_❝Dame una hora para olvidarte❞_

Espero paciente a que cambie el semáforo para poder cruzar la avenida, termino mi cigarro y lo dejo caer al suelo para después pisarlo. El tiempo destinado al paso peatonal inicia y empiezo a caminar, a la mitad de la avenida una chica choca conmigo a propósito y me sonríe insinuante. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y continuo mi camino.

 _❝Dame una hora para enamorarte_ _❞_

A mi mente vuelve tu rostro, esas bellas facciones que me vuelven loco. Empiezo a recordar la primera vez que nos vimos.

_❝La conocí cuando tenía diecinueve, hoy tiene veintidós_   
_Me enamoré de su sonrisa, de su cuerpo, de su voz_   
_Una princesa hecha a mano, de los pies a la cabeza❞_

No puedo evitar reír con melancolía al recordar como inició nuestra historia juntos, de manera oficial. Fuiste tú Chloé, quien tomo la iniciativa. Te dije que mi agenda ajustada no me permitiría dedicarte el tiempo que te mereces pero no te importó.

_❝Se enamora, me confiesa, hoy me toma por sorpresa._   
_Que más citas_   
_No Hay_   
_Detalles lindos_   
_No Hay_   
_Que por el tiempo y contratiempos faltan pero "No Hay"_   
_Otra persona que pueda amarte como yo te amo❞_

Regreso a la habitación de hotel, estoy algo mareado por los tragos que tomé en el bar cerca de aquí. Te busco y te encuentro dormida en la cama, tus mejillas están húmedas, no me gusta verte así. Planto un beso en tu frente y digo cuando te quiero.

Al día siguiente de nuestra vuelta a la ciudad Nino me invita a uno de sus eventos, cuando te cuento te enojas porque habías planeado algo para nosotros dos. Chloé ¿por qué dices que me importan más mis amigos que tú? Eso no es cierto. Ahora tengo que levantar los retratos que se rompieron cuando me los aventaste.

_❝Ya mañana saldremos hoy olvida los reclamos._   
_Que vamos, mis amigos no tienen que ver con esto_   
_Los celos en los textos, por eso no contesto_   
_Cuando llamas, me reclamas y te pones como loca_   
_Las veces no han sido pocas gritas y te desenfocas❞_

Dejo escapar un suspiro de fastidio al escucharte del otro lado de la línea, ¿por qué es tan difícil que entiendas lo exigente que es mi trabajo?

_❝Coloca tus ideas, no quiero que me creas_   
_Pero tampoco quiero pelear el tiempo que te vea_   
_Y mira como siempre quieres arreglar llorando❞_

Te pido disculpas otra vez y prometo buscarte mañana temprano, cuelgo y vuelvo a la reunión con los patrocinadores.

_❝Mejor luego te veo, me estaban esperando❞_


	2. Deux

_❝Tu, tu hora tendrás para defraudar_  
 _Y tú en esa hora tendrás tu oportunidad_  
 _Pídeme solo un momento, quizás cambie el rumbo con el viento_  
 _Porque lo que siembres lo_ _recogerás_ ❞

Cada trazo en el lienzo lo plasmaba delicadamente, mi burbuja aislante se rompe cuando una carta aparece en mi campo de visión. "Nathaniel Kurtzberg" se lee en ella.

Agradezco a Juleka y miró por la ventana, no falta mucho para que el sol se oculte. Recojo mis cosas con cuidado y tomó mi mochila con un cuadernillo y lápices. Salgo de mi casa y con emoción me dirijo al parque.

Después de algunos minutos llego al lugar que tenía en mente y veo que alguien se me adelantó. Con claridad puedo escuchar sus sollozos.

_❝La conocí, sentada en la banca de un parque triste_   
_Intenté sacarle una sonrisa contándole un chiste_   
_Le pregunté, ¿Por qué lloraba? Y me miraba_   
_Y me decía que él no tenía tiempo y que ella lo amaba❞_

Tomo tu mano y saco un pañuelo limpio para limpiar tus lágrimas.

— _Tranquila no debes de llorar, mujer_ —menciono acariciando tu mejilla—. _Que de seguro es un patán, no sabe lo que acaba de perder._

—Quiero dejar de llorarle...

— _Por el no debes derramar tus lágrimas. Si él no te valora no se merece otra página en tu vida_ —Al notar que tus ojos se vuelven a cristalizar sin dudar te rodeo con mis brazos—. _Dejó una herida, sé que dolió. Tú desahógate, grita y llora._

_❝Que aquí estoy yo y así pasó_   
_Las horas se fueron rápido me contó_   
_De su vida y yo la mía y algo encajó._   
_Y me miró y por fin vi su sonrisa y supe que era para mi_   
_Me enamoró de prisa antes de irme le cante una melodía❞_

El cielo ya obscureció por completo, acaricio tu espalda delicadamente y siento tu respiración más tranquila contra mi cuello. Te apartas de mi y me miras con una sonrisa.

— _Apunta mi numero nos vemos otro día._


	3. Trois

_❝Tu, tu hora tendrás para defraudar_   
_Y tú en esa hora tendrás tu oportunidad_   
_Pídeme solo un momento, quizás cambie el rumbo del viento_   
_Porque lo que siembres lo recogerás❞_

— _Pero hoy nada es como antes, no es como antes. Ya no me miras y me besas como antes. Ya nada es como antes no eres como antes_ —escucho como tu voz se quiebra—. _Ni me buscas ni me llamas como antes. Te siento distante, un poco diferente. Discúlpame si ayer hable muy fuerte. Llamé todo el día y no has podido responderme. Espero que escuches el mensaje, hoy quiero verte, Chloé._

Borro el mensaje de voz y miro la pantalla de mi celular, después de algunos clicks termino de escribir el mensaje y lo envío.

_❝Suena el celular tengo un mensaje de ella_   
_Que podemos caminar, salir a mirar estrellas_   
_Que la vida es corta y la noche es larga❞_

Salgo de la ducha y sonrío al leer la respuesta positiva de Nathaniel, mientras camino a la cama donde dejé mi conjunto de hoy listo escribo otro mensaje.

_❝Anoche ya lo pensó y por el ya no se amarga._   
_Que quiere salir conmigo, ser más que amigos_   
_Que me quiere conocer y que la luna sea testigo_   
_De lo que pase entre yo y ella_   
_Tan dulce, tan bella, pronto será mi doncella❞_

Disfruto del aroma de mi perfume después de echarme un poco, vibra mi celular otra vez. No puedo evitar hacer una mueca al leer el nombre de contacto. Sin darle importancia rechazo la llamada de Adrien.

_❝No pienso quedarme así, aquí cruzado de brazos_   
_Salí para tu casa voy pensando a cada paso❞_

Guardo mi celular y mi cartera en un bolso de mano, otra boba sonrisa aparece en mi rostro al escuchar el timbre. Corro apresurada al recibidor.

_❝Poco antes de las seis llego y me voy con ella_   
_Una cena, unas velas y una botella❞_

Nathaniel me hace reír, mucho, pese a su actitud reservada ha vivido varias peculiaridades.

_❝Son las seis de la tarde y llegué tarde_   
_Me dicen que la vieron salir con otro cobarde❞_

Termino mi copa de vino y siento como Nathaniel posa su mano sobre la mía, muestro una sonrisa coqueta y dejo la copa vacía en la mesa sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

_❝Llegó la hora de hablar de nosotros❞_

Siento como mi celular vibra en el bolso que descansa en mis piernas, tengo una idea de quien llama y con mayor razón ignoro el sonido.

_❝La hora en que quede de verla ella se fue con otro❞_

Nathaniel encuadra mi rostro entre sus manos y mira mis labios, mis mejillas arden y mi corazón está acelerado. Sé lo que quiero, lo quiero ya... Impaciente corto la distancia entre nuestras bocas y lo beso deseosa.

_❝Tu, tu hora tendrás para defraudar_   
_Y tú en esa hora tendrás tu oportunidad_   
_Pídeme solo un momento, quizás cambie el rumbo del viento_   
_Porque lo que siembres lo recogerás❞_

—Gracias —murmuró mirándolo a los ojos. Las gotas de lluvia hacen que su cabello pelirrojo se pegue a su piel... Es tan sexy.

—¿Por?

—Por acercarte a mi cuando el mundo se me venía abajo —dije con una sonrisa para después volver a besarlo.

_❝Dame una hora nada más_   
_Mañana podemos conversar_   
_Ahora me espera otro lugar❞_

—No tienes que agradecer... _Mi niña_

_❝Dame una hora nada más_   
_Y te entrego mi presente ya_   
_Y te entrego mi presente ya❞_

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco mucho que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta pequeña obra, si fue de su agrado haganmelo saber <3  
> ¡Chao, adiós!


End file.
